Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield is one of the main protagontists of the Resident Evil series. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. He's now a member of the Northen American team BSAA (BIOTERRORISM SECURITY ASSESSMENT ALLIANCE), an anti-BioTerrorist group. His muscular size has changed throughout the series, starting out as a avarage sized person and ten years later, he is seen as a big brute. In Resident Evil 6, he becomes more of a tragic hero, as a result of losing his men to a villainess, whom he believes it's Ada Wong. He relentlessly pursues her to kill her. History Early life/career At the age of 17 years old, Redfield joined the U.S. Air Force, serving as a Pilot and Marksman. He soon retired from the Air Force at around the age of 23-24 years old. After leaving, Chris was suggested by an old comrade, Barry Burton, to try out the new S.T.A.R.S. force. Being immediantly accepted, Chris joined S.T.A.R.S. and was recruited into Alpha Team under the leadership of Captain Albert Wesker. Mansion Incident On July 24th 1998, Alpha Team were sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearence of Bravo Team. The team landed on the mountain via helicopter but the operatives were attacked by a pack of infected Dogs. Wesker ordered Chris and the others to evacuate into the nearby Mansion. Chris investigated the Mansion but found himself in search for life, combating Zombies and other numerous infected creatures, and then ran into two surviving members of Bravo Team: Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Chris eventually finds a wounded Enrico Marini, leader for Bravo Team, who informs him that there's a traitor but is shot dead before he could say anything. He soon goes into an Underground Laboratory where he discovers Wesker is the traitor among the group. Wesker planned to unleash the Tyrant upon the survivors but was killed by his creation, Chris and the others managed to defeat the Tyrant with a Rocket Launcher and then escaped the Mansion via Helicopter. Rockfort Island and Antarctica While in Europe investigating Umbrella's activities, his owned activities made him a wanted target for the organization. Leon S. Kennedy eventually found Chris and tells him to help Claire Redfield at Rockfort Island. Chris infiltrates the Island and met it's head of security, Rodrigu Juan Raval, who also helped Claire but he was then attacked and swallowed by a Gulp Worm. Chris killed it and then thanked the dying Raval for telling him her whereabouts. While searching the Island, he encountered his former Captain, Albert Wesker, who mysteriously survived and wants revenge on Chris for ruining his plans. Wesker easily overpowered his enemy with his new supernatural abilities and then informed him that Claire is within an Antartic Base, one of the Umbrella's secret facilities. At the area, Chris found her but soon left to rescue her friend: Steve Burnside. Chris soon found Alexia Ashford and Wesker fight, Wesker fled from the battle and then Redfield defeated her. After Steve's death, Chris activated the self-destruction system of base and met his sister again. Chris ordered her to wait at the Harrier Jet while he dealt with Alexia once again, but this time he managed to finish her off. Chris then encountered Wesker, who beaten Chris with his new abilities. Chris then shot down a pile of bars which caused the two to seperate, Wesker then said he'll kill him next time they meet. Chris then escapes from the base with Claire and manages to reunite with Jill Valentine, who escaped from Raccoon City with Barry Burton. The two soon joined Anti-Umbrella and became partners. Umbrella's End Five years later, in 2003, Chris and Jill now focused their lives on exposing and eliminating the Umbrella Corporation. The two were deployed at a Russian Umbrella Facility, believing it housed a new B.O.W. They carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. Eventually they encountered a new Tyrant, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. by Sergei Vladimir who revealed to be it's creator, and then released the creature upon them. Having no choice but to fight, Chris and Jill were successful in defeating the Tyrant, finally ending Umbrella once and for all. After escaping the facility, the two lamented that Wesker was still out there. Unaware of this, Wesker infiltrated the facility at the same time and killed Sergei Vladimir. II Veltro and the BSAA Spencer Estate Investigation During 2006, Chris and Jill recieved a tip off from a reliable source detailing that Ozwell Edward Spencer, the old President of Umbrella, of his location with the objectives to raid his hideout and apprehend him for interrogation. Shortly after entering Spencer's fortress, they discovered corpses of Spencer's bodyguards. Both of them had to survive and endure numerous puzzles and traps built within the estate, while fighting off the multiple mutant guardians which relentlessly pursued them throughout their missions. While proceeding through the Mansion's gardens, they fell on the old bridge and landed in the sewers below. From there, Chris and Jill were forced to use multiple cranks to kill the infected monsters and then used a gate to make their escape from the sewers. The pair picked up two handguns from the brutally murdered bodyguards and then proceeded into Spencer's Office where they found Albert Wesker standing beside the killed Umbrella President. The two went through a long fight against him with his supernatural abilities, but were almost killed. Wesker then prepared to finish off Chris but Jill rescued her partner and sacrificed herself and Wesker by jumping through a window. Chris was saddened and couldn't do anything but watch. The BSAA conducted a three month search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill was officially declared dead in the line of duty. For the next 3 years, Chris had refused that she died, and put himself into every mission available, with the hope of finding some kind of lead to Jill's whereabouts. Kijuju Incident Edonian Civil War Lashiang Incident Aftermath 'Allies' *'Jill Valentine: '''Jill Valentine has been a long-time close friend and partner to Chris. She worked with him back from the Mansion Incident as S.T.A.R.S. Officers. They later began a war together on B.O.W's while working with organizations such as the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. *'Claire Redfield: Claire Redfield is the younger sister to Chris, Chris himself taught her many hand-to-hand combat skills. Chris came to rescue her at an Antartic Base as well as rescue her friend, Steve Burnside. After a fight with Wesker, the two escaped. *'Barry Burton: '''Barry was an old close friend to Chris back before the Mansion Incident. He is skilled in firearms and combat skills, he temporarily betrayed Chris in order to save his family but later betrayed Wesker, shooting him, going back to Chris's side. *'Rebecca Chambers: 'Rebecca is a S.T.A.R.S. Medic who was a friend to Chris during the Mansion Incident. *'Albert Wesker (Before betrayal): 'As Chris's former leader, he was respected and trusted by him. Wesker though betrayed the lot, beginning the long-time battle between Chris and Wesker until 2009. *'Steve Burnside: 'Chris was to rescue him as he is a friend to Claire. Chris found him but he died due to the infection that Alexia caused. *'Sheva Alomar: 'Sheva was a trustful partner to Chris during their mission in Africa to stop Wesker and combat the Plaga creatures. She trusted Chris more throughout their mission as the pair were both BSAA operatives. *'Josh Stone: 'Josh helped Chris and Sheva during their pursuit of Irving. Later, he and Jill rescued them at a volcano via helicopter during Wesker's death. *'BSAA: *'S.T.A.R.S.:' 'Enemies' *'Albert Wesker:' *'Bio-Organic Weaponry:' *'Umbrella Corporation:' *'Excella Gionne:' *'Ricardo Irving:' *'Alexia Ashford:' *'Carla Radames:' * Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Drunk Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Master Combatants Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Humans Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good